Family
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Tenten explains how important families are, even if your family isn't really related to you. Slight Nejiten. Plz REVIEW! 1st fanfic, be nice..pwease? Tenten centric: Jan/08 Released an edited version :D :Jan/10
1. Chapter 1

Tenten's POV

Everyone has a family, I should know, but well...I don't. When I became a ninja, I was all-alone at the graduation party, in the building, on the mountain, on an old rusted bench thinking about how different my life would be if my parents never died. My best friend is Rock Lee, he protects me from the people who make fun of me and my hair. He tells me their just jealous, and I can't help but giggle. Then there's the stotic, Hyuuga prodigy. He has so many fan girls, I don't think its even good for him! He clearly doesn't like the attention and I'm pretty sure he has a stick shoved up his ass. Anyway, you should get my point. I have friends, but no family.

Several years later I graduated and became a chunin! We had a party at the same building, in the same mountain. They re-painted the bench so now it looks good as new. And most importantly, this time its different. This time I have my 3 friends named Sakura, Ino and Hinata, they're practically my sisters. And my multi-personality brothers Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino. Then my super weird sensei, who I like to call my dad, Gai sensei! At least he's really good at embarrassing me! But there's no mom...yet! You might be wondering about Neji, welllll, I guess you can call him my boyfriend. So I think that my real family is out there somewhere watching over my and they made SURE this happened.

FINI!!


	2. Rewrite of Chapter 1 :D

**A little story I wrote a few years ago about Tenten, my favourite character in the series (: This is the re-written version, so I guess it's better! xD **

**Disclaimer: That one word stabs my soul.**

-

Everyone has a family.

When I became a ninja, I was all alone at the graduation party. All of the graduates and their families were inside this building, on a mountain—and while everyone else was enjoying their time inside, I was stuck outside on some old rusted bench, thinking about how different my life would be if my parents had never died.

The familiar feeling of loneliness washed over me, but I choose to ignore it. I turned to face the bright blue sky and just think of the positives.

First of all, my best friend is Rock Lee. He protects me from the people who make fun of me (and my hair). He tells me that they're just jealous—jealous of my strength, my independence, and most importantly, my skill of throwing thousands of sharp and pointy objects in a blink of an eye. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Then there's the ever stoic Hyuuga prodigy. He had so many fan-girls following him around everyday that it was a miracle that we'd ever train in silence—give or take Lee's screaming about the power of youth. He clearly didn't like the attention, and I'm _pretty_ sure he has a stick shoved up his ass regardless.

But that was my point: I have friends, but no family.

Several years after those super lame Genin days, I finally graduated and became a certified Chūnin.

There was a party held in the same building, on the same mountain as the Academy's graduation party. They re-painted that bench, so now it looks good as new. Most importantly, although, is that this time it's different.

This time I have my three friends—who go by the names of Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata—they are practically my sisters. Sakura and Ino (being the whiny, loud girls they are) keep me entertained endlessly, while Hinata (the good, quiet one) keeps me sane and is nothing less than a nice change of scenery. I think having her as my best friend could help with my chances with her cousin, too. You know him; Hyuuga Neji?

Then there are my multi-personality brother-like-figures: Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Lee (of _course_), Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Aburame Shino. We'd never be actual siblings though. I think we like each other too much.

Now, everyone knows the insane teacher of Team 13 (now called Team Gai). He's my super weird sensei, who I like to call my dad: Maito Gai. He's the master at embarrassing me, sometimes even in front of the entire team, village, country; whatever. But sadly, there's no mom... _Yet_.

You might be wondering about what happened to the all renowned Hyuuga Neji I mentioned earlier. Well, I guess you can call him… My boyfriend. He blushes whenever that happens, so bring your camera. (He might destroy it, though, so don't let him see you taking the picture.)

Instead of sitting all alone and being some sort of emo, panda-haired freak, brooding about the past, everyone sat on and around that bench with me. Who cares if it's just because the inside smelled like funky cheese-ramen-apple sauce, or that the current humidity didn't help with the stench? I was _happy_.

I think that my real family is out there somewhere, watching over me and making sure that I have the greatest future, even if they aren't part of it. I may not be able to see them ever again, but for now… That's okay.

Even as I sat on that cold, hard bench, laughing at Kiba and Naruto as they got into another senseless fight, I couldn't help but feel as if I belonged.

This… Was my family.

-

**Holy shit, this was my first piece of fanfiction and I almost wanted to die. But there were some worse ones, but they were deleted. Anyway, I kept this since it's my first fic ever, and I also decided to edit/re-write it. Hopefully it's better. And I realize that I hate the use of exclamation points in narration unless it's for explosions o.O **

**Beta-ed by the super awesome Mikomi-oneechan :D Thank you for making me sound cooler than I actually am! :3**


End file.
